User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?- Chapter 6
Chapter 6: The House On Fire Irina was intently looking at the glass bench, where she can see the dark forest. It was late at night, and everyone was downstairs discussing their problems. The visitors left to their houses after the feast. Irina thaught of an idea....a bad ''idea. "Hmm." She said to herself. "Irina you are such a genious!" She silently, without no one noticing left the house by the bench. She wanted to see of her plan will work. "More close they are from me.....the better the chance I will get revenge." She will say. She skipped, jogged, and run to the other territory. Where she wasn't even allowed to be in. She was clever, and she will leave a false trail to the guarding wolves to the west. She wanted to go to the east....where all the houses were. She had a letter in her hand, and it was reserved for somebody. Leah sigh and went to her bed. She had a very exhuasted day, especially when she she visited the Cullens. "Stupid whore, doesn't know who she is messing with." Leah will say about Irina. She suddenly saw a note slip to her bedroom door. She was not sure what to do. So she picked it up and read it. It says: ''Beware you are in for a scare! Leah was frightened. She had no clue what to do next. She lefy the room and headed to Seth's room. "Seth! Stop joking around, it ain't funny!" "What do you mean Leah?" Seth said half asleep in his bed. "The letter you wrote me, dumbass." "What letter?" "The freaking letter!" "Whatever letter you are talking about Leah, I did not give it to you- now let me sleep." "Is mom home Seth?" "No, she said she will spent the night in Charlie's house. You know....to keep him company." "I smell something, Seth." "What?" "Something like smoke....yes, I am sure it is smoke." Seth sniffle and smelled. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and covered it with his hands. "You're right, Leah. What the hell is going on!" "I don't know Seth, but the smell gives me a bad feeling." Leah said. Instantly, Leah and Seth heard screaming from outside. They were terrfied on what they heard: "Seth! Leah! Get out of the house right now...is on fire!" "Seth!" Leah screamed on shock. "Seth, we got to get out! NOW!" Seth nodded and headed to the door. Leah stayed to get as much clothes of Seth as possible. She headed to her room. Fortunately for her, it was not on fire, she got her clothes and left. She was scaterring to the smoke and coughed. She was blinded and cannot fing her way out. She doubt she will survive. That's when she saw the main door and ran to it. "OWW!" Leah yelled, her leg was burned from the fire that touched her. But she didn't care. Seth and her were safe. "Leah are you okay?" Emily said worried. "Get off me, Emily. Yes i'm fine!" "Just wanted to help." "I don't need your help." Leah replied. "Seth, are you fine?" "Yeah..but Leah, where do we go now that the house is on fire. I mean Charlie's house is filled with people from his police job, and mom is there. And, none of the tribe has enough room for us." "There is only one place to go Seth. And I don't like it." "Where." "To the Cullens." Category:Blog posts